suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Navrutri Teigozak
Navrutri Teigozak '(ナヴルテリ・テイゴザック, ''Navuruteri Teigozakku) '''was a Quasi-Brave who existed over 500 years ago. He is a supporting character in the Suka Suka series. Background '''Navrutri Teigozak '''was a Quasi-Brave who existed over 500 years ago. He was a member of Lillia's team alongside Willem Kmetschand was a spy for the moderate faction of True World. He wielded the Carillon Lapidemsibilus. Becoming A Brave As a Quasi-Brave As a Quasi-Brave, Navrutri became well-known for both his heroic and romantic exploits. Though he once made a joke about hitting on Almaria Duffner that caused him to be on the receiving end of Willem's anger. However, despite having allegiances to Lillia, he also acted as a spy for the moderate faction of True World. War Against The Poteau Final Battle Against The Poteau During the final battle, Navrutri was assigned to back up Lillia as she headed to kill Elq Hrqstn. Although his real orders were to stay back and retrieve Elq's corpse after Lillia used Seniorious' curse on her, he helped Lillia reach Elq. After Lillia took down Elq, Navrutri took both of their bodies back to the Imperial Capital. Final Days of Humanity During the last days of humanity, Navrutri went back to the City of Gomag to fulfill a certain mission. Death When all of the Emnetwihts started turning into beasts, Navrutri headed to the secret facility beneath Gomag Orphanage. There he made his final stand against the newly turned Aurora, but ended up slowly dying from the blood loss. Due to Lapidemsibilus' ability, he was kept completely conscious as he was dying. His last expression was of complete agony because of both the pain of his wounds and the knowledge that his mission had failed. Dream World However, Navrutri did not completely die. While he had physically died, his soul was absorbed into Almaria/Chanteuse's dream world recreation of Gomag City. There his soul repeatedly experienced the final days of humanity with the other souls for 500 over years, until Willem freed him. Appearance Navrutri was a grown man who is around thirty years old. He had shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes, as a well goatee. He often wore a white turban and white robes. Personality Navrutri had the personality of a joker. He was well-humored and friendly and was quite popular with the ladies. He liked to boast about his romantic exploits and was well-known for them.. Despite putting on the air of a joker, Navrutri was also quite serious when it came to missions. He also held strong religious beliefs. Weapon Navrutri's weapon was the Carillon, 'Lapidemsibilus,' a Carillon that preserves the mental state of its user in its greatest condition. Abilities Venenum Enhanced Strength By channeling his Venenum output to his limbs, Navrutri could enhance strength to superhuman levels. Venenum Enhanced Speed By channeling his Venenum output to his legs, Navrutri could move at speeds faster than the human eyes. Swordsmanship As a Quasi-Brave, Navrutri was a skilled swordsman. He was strong enough to take down multiple Auroras despite being vastly outnumbered. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Emnetwihts Category:Regal Braves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suka Suka Characters